leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Germany
|continent= |EP001=September 1, 1999 |AG001=June 8, 2004 |DP001=May 27, 2008 |BW001=May 1, 2011 |XY001=October 19, 2013 April 3, 2014 |SM001=November 20, 2016 April 29, 2017 }} The Pokémon franchise first reached on September 1, 1999, with the first airing of Pika - Pikachu on in the German language. The German release of Pokémon Red and Blue Versions followed shortly afterwards, on October 8, 1999. Pokémon video games Most of the core series and spin-off Pokémon games have been released in Germany. All Pokémon games sold in Germany, as well as in Austria and German-speaking part of Switzerland have been translated into the German language. As in the rest of Europe, Pokémon Trozei! is sold under the title Pokémon Link!. With some exceptions such as , most of the Pokémon species names are completely localized into the German language. For more information on these translated names, see list of German Pokémon names. Pokémon anime The German dub of the Pokémon anime is recorded and produced by FFF Studio Gruppe. The German dub is based on the English dub produced by 4Kids Entertainment and The Pokémon Company International. Some characters such as and are renamed in the German dub, but others retain their English names, such as Ash Ketchum and . In Germany, the Pokémon anime was aired on children's programming block, It's fun. Episodes were aired from the debut of the original series up to the , until it was dropped on February 24, 2013. The Pokémon the Series: XY - Kalos Quest began to air on May 2, 2015 with the first four episodes on Disney XD. The Pokémon anime is currently being aired on Disney XD, Nickelodeon and ProSieben MAXX. In Austria and Switzerland, the German dub airs on Nickelodeon Austria and Nickelodeon Schweiz. In Germany, Austria, and Switzerland, the anime is available on Netflix and Amazon Video. Music All theme songs used in the German dub of the Pokémon anime are translated versions of the songs used in the English dub, with the exception of , which was replaced by an original German song. At least five Pokémon soundtrack albums have been released in Germany. The first album, released in 2000, is , a translated version of Pokémon 2.B.A. Master. It was released by KOCH Records (catalogue number 333 33-2). Also in the same year, the Pokémon the Movie 2000 score was released with the title (catalogue number 333 88-2). Two albums were released in Germany in 2001: , a translated version of Totally Pokémon, and , a translated version of Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack. The fifth album is , the only international translation of Pokémon Christmas Bash. Three singles have been released in Germany as well. The first, , is a translated version of the English single. There were also released for the song (Misty's Song). One single with a pink cover has the original instrumentation in English and German, while a version with a blue cover has a remixed version in English and German. Both singles also contain a karaoke version. All versions on these singles are performed by Barbi Schiller. Many of the television theme songs in the German dub have been performed by and were also released on CD through compilation albums of the broadcasting channel titled RTL II: Anime Hits. File:2BA Master German CD.png|Cover artwork for Pokémon - Schnapp' sie dir alle File:Mistys Song German single.png|Cover artwork for the CD single File:Movie 2 score German.png|Cover artwork for the score Cast and Crew Many voice actors and actresses have contributed to the production of the German dub of the Pokémon anime. Ash Ketchum was originally voiced by Caroline Combrinck from EP001-EP157 before she quit the show to study in New York City. Ash was voiced by Veronika Neugebauer from EP158-DP104. Neugebauer had earlier provided the voices of in the Orange Islands episodes and in the third movie. After Neugebauer's sudden death, Combrinck returned to voice Ash beginning with episode DP105. As of SM001, Ash is now voiced by Felix Mayer. During most of the first season, Ash's Pikachu was dubbed over by Sabine Bohlmann. Starting with the Orange Islands season, Ikue Ohtani's Japanese voice has gone undubbed. However, Bohlmann returned to voice Pikachu in M20. was voiced by Angela Wiederhut and (Rocko) was voiced by Marc Stachel. Tracey Sketchit was voiced by Dirk Meyer. (Maike) has been voiced by Nicola Grupe-Arnoldi throughout the series and was voiced by Stephanie Kellner in only two movies (6 & 7). Grupe-Arnoldi has also voiced Erika's (Duflor), Jessie as a child, , Misty's Horsea (Seeper), Sabrina as a child, and Misty's Togepi. May's brother, Max, has been voiced by Ute Bronder throughout the series and was voiced by Solveig Duda in only two movies like May (6 & 7). (Lucia) was voiced by Jana Kilka. (Lilia) was voiced by Marieke Oeffinger and (Benny) by Tim Schwarzmaier. Both of them have voiced several characters before. Serena is voiced by Gabrielle Pietermann, Clemont (Citro) by Tobias Kern and Bonnie (Heureka) by Shandra Schadt. James has been voiced for the entire series by Matthias Klie. Jessie has been voiced by Scarlet Cavadenti throughout the entire series and was voiced by Claudia Lössl in a few movies (4–7 & 10). (Mauzi) has been voiced by Gerhard Acktun for the entire series. Gary Oak (Gary Eich) is voiced by Niko Macoulis. His grandfather, Professor Oak (Professor Eich), is voiced by Achim Geisler. Another of Ash's rivals, Paul, is voiced by Johannes Wolko. Nurse Joy (Schwester Joy) has been voiced by four voice actresses: Christine Stichler (season 1–6 & 8), Melanie Manstein (season 7 & 9), Tatjana Pokorny (season 10–13) and Katharina Iacobescu (season 14–present), who currently voices her. Officer Jenny has been voiced by five different voice actresses: Stefanie von Lerchenfeld (season 1–6 & 8), Beate Pfeiffer (season 7 & 9–13), Solveig Duda (season 14), Nina Kapust (season 15) and Angela Wiederhut (season 16–present), who currently voices her. Pokémon Trading Card Game German-language cards for the Pokémon Trading Card Game have been sold in Germany since the introduction of the . The cards were originally distributed by Wizards of the Coast and later by The Pokémon Company International after Wizards of the Coast lost their license to distribute the TCG. The most recent expansion to be released in Germany is . German-language cards are recognized as tournament legal for Play! Pokémon. Pokémon manga The first three volumes of the Pokémon Adventures manga were released in German language by Egmont Manga & Anime. The names of characters such as Professor Oak and Lt. Surge were switched to their German names from the games and anime. Additionally, and were renamed to " " and " " to match the . Since October 2013, Panini Comics has been releasing in German under the title . In 2015, upon completion of the chapter, they have begun releasing German translations of the Japanese Pokémon Adventures XY volumes. Beginning in 2016, Panini Comics have also begun releasing the and with the title . Community One of the largest German-language Pokémon sites is Filb.de. Filb offers Pokémon-related news, game and anime information, a forum and a wiki named PokéWiki. Other notable German-language Pokémon communities include Bisafans and Pokefans, who also offer Pokémon-related news and host their own forums. Events Like in other European countries, a German is held every year. This event celebrates Pokémon and distributes items, trading cards, and event-exclusive Pokémon to participants. To commemorate the release of the from the Pokémon Trading Card Game, a small promotional tour was announced, with stops in Germany and Austria. The tour began on March 15, 2014 and ended April 19, 2014. On this tour, attendees were able to exchange 50 cards from a non-Pokémon-related trading card game and would receive an XY Trainer Kit in return. The intention of the tour was to introduce new players to the TCG and offered them the opportunity to learn how to play the Trading Card Game. Related articles *List of German Pokémon names *List of German Pokémon themes External links * The official German Pokémon website (full website) * Pokémon on RTL II's website (in German) de:Pokémon in Deutschland ja:ドイツにおけるポケモン